I take this obligation freely
by JoolsdS
Summary: This story is set at the end of season 7, waiting for a continuation in season 8 at the beginning of Gibbs' and Ziva's relationship. Please review. Rated T for now...


A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in about a year due to personal circumstances. So I've deleted my unfinished stories since I don't think it's fair to keep my readers waiting. I've saved the stories (Unbreakable and At the Speed of Sound) and I'm hoping that in the near future I'll find the strength finish them. This will be my first Giva story. It's set between season 7 and 8 and for now it's stand alone. It has the possibility to continue when the new season starts. That all depends on the reviews that I get. If you want me to continue, please let me know. And if you have suggestions, I'm open for it. All help is appricicated.

As always, I don't own anything. I just like to write and hopefully I can entertain people.

**I take this obligation freely…**

Once he let her go in Tel Aviv… He saved her from a horrible position… She struggled, yet she found her way back… That moment she had made her mind up… She was becoming an American citizen… She studied hard en put in a lot of work… And when the time was there… HE wasn't…

"I hereby declare on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty…"

Ziva starts her first words of the declaration to become an American citizen.

…the Constitution and laws of the United States of America, against all enemies, foreign and domestic. That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

She looks disappointingly at Tony's and Gibbs' empty chairs. Her gaze is met by Abby's who's standing by and then she turns back.

"That I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law. That I will perform non-combat service in the Armed Forces of the United States… And that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, so help me God."

Then the crowd applauds, Abby enthusiastically claps her hands and embraces her friend in a typical Abby-hug.

"Tony's in Mexico on Vance's orders." Abby enlightened her friend who was staring at one of the empty chairs.

Ziva gave a slight nod that she understood.

"And what's his excuse?" She asked in a solemn voice, her head turning to the second empty chair.

"Dunno." Abby stated honestly. "He said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, he just did, Abby." Ziva whispered before she could escape Abby's embrace.

"Maybe something important came up." McGee tried to defend Gibbs' actions. "Anyways, congratulations, Ziva, you did great." He too gave Ziva a big hug for becoming an American citizen.

"Thank you, Tim." Ziva smiled. "You do have your cell phone with you, yes?"

The threatening look in her eyes told McGee to better give up his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, pushed some buttons to take if of the vibe-stand and handed it over to Ziva. She took the phone and dialled Gibbs' number. Fat chance. Of course it went straight to voicemail. Then she turned away from Abby and McGee. Not needing to think twice, she spoke after the beep.

"You'd better have a real good reason for not answering, _Jethro_…" She stretched out his first name. "Because by the time I'm through with you, you're gonna be begging for mercy… Shalom."

With that she ended the call and handed the phone cell back to McGee.

"Wanna go out for drinks?" Abby tried to cheer up the depressing atmosphere that was hanging around. She earned a poke in her biceps from McGee, indicating that it might not have been one of her best ideas.

"Sure, why not?" Ziva gave a small smile, thankful that one of her friends actually wanted to celebrate her achievement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I know a great place that happens to suit today's events." Abby smiled and poked McGee back.

"Ok, so you saved the day." McGee smiled and shook his head at Abby's efforts.

While seated at their usual booth Tim walked over to the bar, ordering a beer for Abby and a red wine for Ziva and himself. Meanwhile Abby glanced over at Ziva, and saw the wheels in her brains turning.

'Why did he miss it?' She kept asking herself over and over. Then her mind drifted over to the conversation they had while working they navy diver case.

"_Why do I have to study all this and you don't?" She had asked Gibbs._

"_I was born here…" Was his simple respond and with that the subject was dropped._

During the case Gibbs' answer was nagging on Ziva and she decided that his answer wasn't good enough. After the case was closed she had taken it up on her self to buy take-out food and went over her boss's place. Surely Gibbs was not surprised when she walked down the stairs of his basement; he just gave her his famous stare. She had stopped halfway down the stairs and held up the bag with the take-out.

"_What's with the bribe, Ziva?__ You usually get to the point when you want something." He cleaned the workbench, so they could eat their food._

"_It's not a bribe, Gibbs. We do need to eat, yes?" Gibbs nodded at that. "Do you remember our conversation about me becoming an American citizen?" She asked as she was taking out their food._

"_Like I said, I was born here." Gibbs repeated his former respond. He grabbed two mason jars and reached for the bottle, pouring them both a bourbon._

"_Yes…" She accepted the jar and hesitated for a moment. "And you have __knowledge and understanding of the fundamentals of U.S. history and government, which would make you a good teacher." She dared him._

"_You want me to do what?" Gibbs almost chocked as he was taking a sip of the bourbon._

"_Teach me." Ziva said with a smile. "Well not teach, but more likely help me. Or do you want me to fail?"_

"_You won't fail, Ziver. Not if I can help it." Ziva gave him a big grin and Gibbs knew he fell for her trap. "All you had to do was ask."_

"_I think I just did." She answered satisfied while taking a pulling out the chopsticks._

And that's how they ended up in his basement every Wednesday evening. Gibbs working on his boat, while Ziva studied and asked him questions whenever things were unclear for her. They had dinner together and little conversations that weren't work-related. They went on little trips on Saturdays, Gibbs showing her around DC's monuments and they discussed history. And Ziva was enjoying his company, just a little too much…

'Oh God, I am in love with Gibbs!' Ziva realised what had happened during the last few months.

"Ziva!" Abby shouted for the third time. She snapped her fingers in front of Ziva's face and brought her back to reality. "Come on, I want to make a toast." Abby held up her glass. "To one of the brightest new citizen that America got richer."

"Hear hear…" McGee said in agreement.

"To Ziver!" A gentle voice appeared from behind her…

Ziva slowly turned around to face her boss. The sad smile on her face was a dead giveaway and Gibbs knew immediately that he'd hurt her feelings. That was one thing he never meant to happen. Especially after the closeness he had felt with her in the last few months. The evenings that she had spent in his basement made him feel at ease somehow. The trips they made in the weekend made him feel alive again. And the way she looked at him… he knew he was falling in love and he was about to break rule #12. If only she would feel the same.

"Gibbs…" Ziva began. "Who told you where to find me?" She questioned his appearance in their local bar.

"That would be me, Ziva." McGee admitted.

"I asked Timmy to call Gibbs after the ceremony. I figured it would be a good idea so he could make up for not being there." Ziva was about to comment on that, but Abby kept on rambling. "Even though I told you there had to be a good reason why Gibbs wasn't there, I think he should explain it to you himself."

Ziva felt that Abby knew more than she was letting on and even though she was disappointed in Gibbs, she felt she owed it to him to give her a reason for his absence.

"Yes, an explanation in private would be appreciated." Ziva agreed with Abby.

Gibbs, feeling the pressure in Abby's urge, nodded in agreement. It was the least he could do if he wanted this woman in his life. He only hoped that Ziva wouldn't feel any different after he told her the truth about what happened in Mexico.

"Sure, but anywhere but here." He set down his bourbon en took Ziva's glass as well. "McGee, make sure Abby gets home safely." He ordered his younger co-worker.

"Ehr… Boss?" Said a confused McGee. But after being poked in the chest by Abby, he quickly responded. "Sure thing, Boss." He smiled.

Gibbs crooked his finger and motioned or Ziva to follow him. As they left the bar he guided her to his car en opened the passenger's door. Ziva faltered.

"Where we're going?" She asked in suspicion.

"I think the basement is a more appropriate place for us to have this discussion." He said as he helped her in to the car.

After they arrived at Gibbs' house, Ziva went to his basement, where they had spent many hours together. Gibbs followed a minute later, holding a file and a bottle of bourbon. He dropped the file and went in search for two mason jars.

"What's with the file?" Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"It was delivered to me today by Ms. Hart." Gibbs sighed. "I was about to leave for the ceremony when she stopped by." Gibbs tried to explain. "It's about the Hernandez case from Mexico."

Ziva recognized the name as the drug lord who was responsible for the death of Gibbs' wife and daughter. She picked up the file and was about to read it, but she changed her mind.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked instead.

"Before I tell you I have a question for you." Ziva looked up at him. "Ziva, the time we spent together these last few months made me realise that you're becoming more to me than a team member. I'm… I just need to know how you feel about me."

A flattered blush smile appeared on Ziva's face.

"Well, Jethro…" She felt secure enough to use his first name and Gibbs' lips curled in a small smile. "You know I respect you… I trust you… I value your opinion… and lately…"

"Lately what?"

"Lately I think I'm having these same feelings that you don't dare to speak out." She said, walking in to his personal space. "I feel at ease with you… I even dream about you… and I'm falling hard for you." She raised a brow, laid her arms around his neck and gently her lips touched his. "Does that answer your question?"

Gibbs laid his arms around her waist and stole a kiss, savouring the moment.

"You might think different if you know what's in that file, Ziver." He whispered next to her ear.

"I highly doubt it." Ziva replied. "I know all about you, yes?"

"Not what's in that file." He lifted her up and sat her down on his workbench. "You better want to sit for this."

"Ok, tell me what's in that file and the reason that you missed the ceremony." She insisted.

"When I came back from Kuwait, after I visited their graves, I went to Mexico and-"

"You revenged your family by killing him." Ziva finished his sentence. "I know, Jethro. I did a dossier on you, remember? I knew about Shannon, Kelly and you being responsible for the dead of their murderer."

"You didn't tell me that last part." Gibbs said, wondering why she didn't.

"You didn't ask." She answered for him. "Is Ms. Hart going to use that file against you?" Gibbs shook his head telling her no. "Than you don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure Abby will keep it to herself. She is your favourite after all."

"Huh… maybe in the workplace." Gibbs huffed. "But not around here." He smiled before their lips met again.

Moments later both Gibbs and Ziva reluctantly let go, gasping for air.

"Now, you want to tell me how you feel about me?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"I'd rather show you. Wanna take this upstairs?" Ziva nodded and Gibbs lifted her up, carrying her out of the basement. "I do think we've got a thing or two to celebrate."

"Yes." Ziva agreed. "Let's continue this elsewhere…"

Meanwhile in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, Jackson Gibbs was working in his store as his doorbell rang when someone entered. Turning around he faced the woman standing in his store.

"Can I help you?" He asked the woman who was a stranger in his town.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs." She said as she turned the store sign from 'open' to 'closed'. "I think you can…"

Bewildered Jack stared at the woman standing in his store…


End file.
